


The End of a Myth

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The end of a long confrontation. The end of a myth.





	The End of a Myth

"It's not what I had hoped for ..."

A small, dark puddle had finally formed under his feet, further marring the iconic combination.  
The purple stream that flowed continuously from his left shoulder did not help, it must be said ... One of the most annoying aspects of the thing was that it just could not slow down the painful flow. The pressure of his palm is obviously not enough.

The legendary superheroine winced. Was that how everything stopped?

"You can not keep up with the pace, it looks like. "

This statement was strangely devoid of any negative emotions. The interlocutor seemed just to notice, to pose on the table an objectively recognized fact without any bad intention behind. No, it was just that, an affirmation.  
She could not have just wronged him. Each of his shots hit home.

"Of course you're looking at yourself. She said in a confident tone. She should not show him that he was right.

The acumatized sighed. He seemed tired.

"Ladybug ... how long has it lasted? ..."

She did not know anything about it. She had lost the notion of time by force. And most importantly, she did not want to remember.

"You do not answer? All right, I'll do it for you. It's been a year now Ladybug.

1 year since the greatest threat of Paris has fallen.

1 year that I took the life of your beloved and partner.

1 year that your dearest friend left without ever returning.

1 year that your parents lie under the ground in cold shrouds.

1 year that you do not worry ..." »

"Shut up!"

She had cut it clean. She did not want to hear a single sound coming from her lips. No more treachery. She was going to silence him!

Drawing in her last strength, she rushed furiously towards him.  
Her yoyo hissed several times as she began a destabilizing maneuver. She suddenly zigzagged in all directions, wanting to prevent him from targeting it properly while forcing him to defend himself, at least in appearance.  
Useless strategy. The Akumatized remained motionless, contenting himself with fixing her with a tired eye, he seemed to consider all this circus as utterly futile. He had not even responded to the young woman's pretense attempts.  
The heroine had understood that, she stopped immediately to split the air of her weapon. She was aware that the direct attacks did not work in her case, but the feints? It was a shame ...  
Not being discouraged, she stopped her race to invoke her signature attack.

"Lucky Charm!"

"Vain attempt ..."

She did not have time to see what object was supposed to get her out of this terrible situation. He already had it ...  
She clenched her fists, furious with the ease with which he played with her.  
In a burst of fury, she tried everything for the whole. A direct attack. She had nothing to lose.  
His yoyo and his power were ineffective? All right, she would have it with bare hands.  
Putting what was left of her resources in this last attack, she rushed swiftly on the akumatized, swallowing quickly the last meters that separated them.  
Front punch, she was going to slaughter him violently in the cheek of this man who had made so much pain.  
Sadly...

The ladybug had spread out all the way to the ground.  
Her eyes moistened, she tried to hold back her tears for a moment before finally giving in.  
She cried.  
Yes, since the first time in months, she cried. Letting hot tears run down her cheeks. She had failed again ...  
Curiously, the acumatized man remained silent. Leaving the Parisian heroine empty of all the emotions she had accumulated during her last months.

At the end of what seemed to be an eternity, the young woman turned painfully on her back. Bathing now in a pool of her own blood, the legendary figure was only a shadow of herself.  
Turning her gaze to the super villain, she had stopped sobbing. She had finally released everything she had on her heart. Now she only felt a big emptiness in her. She did not even hate him anymore. Because she no longer had the strength, but also because beyond this bottomless abyss that inhabited her, she felt serene, calm, ready.

The man knelt in front of her, looking straight at her.  
Several seconds passed before he spoke.

"Fate is sometimes cruel not true?"

She did not answer, letting him continue.

"At first he makes you finally triumph over your greatest adversary, in spite of all the determination he had shown in his despair. Even pushing him to send murderous henchmen to try to end this little game of which you were the unfortunate puppets. Many fell that day, including him. The victory yes, but at what price ... "

"..."

"Then he makes you discover the identity of the deceased and all that implies. Then the ultimate obstacle stands in front of you. The one who was forced to fulfill his mission, no matter what happens ... He kills your partner in a fight that makes the bakery collapse on your friend and your parents. You lost everything, overnight."

"Oh, but Paris was jubilant on hearing that the horrible villain had been defeated, days of joy, and a minute of silence for Chat Noir."

"..."

The acumatized then got up. He stood right again, a sad expression on his face.  
Detaching his eyes from the one he had pursued for a year, he turned around, looking at the now orange sky. Night was falling, the stars were shining ... and one of them was about to go out.  
For a moment, the Parisian heroine was almost sympathetic to this being so she knew nothing. He was just another victim after all ... deep down, they were all his victims, no doubt.  
...  
The police would be here soon, it was inevitable. The beginning of their fight had not gone unnoticed by anyone.  
Breaking the slight silence that had settled, he put what would surely be his last question.

"Are you ready?…"

"I am ready." She replied.

They looked at each other for a moment. Not as enemies, but as two beings contemplating the ultimate burst of life that would soon leave one of them.

"Goodbye Ladybug."

Everything then became black.


End file.
